Until The Secret’s Out
by Snichol18
Summary: This is a fluff/reveal fanfic for miraculous! I, do not in any way, own miraculous or it’s characters, and this fanfiction is not related to Miraculous or its creators in anyway.
1. Chapter 1 (04-14 15:42:47)

A/N

Hi! Welcome to the story! Just wanted to say quickly, the name of this book was by my friend so go follow them because they have a great ML AU called Monster In Paris! Check it out!

Anyways, onto the story! :)

Marinettes POV

Another cold, dull, and wet day in Paris. I sighed, tapping my pen on my desk and gazing out the classroom window, which let in much less light than normal because of the dense grey clouds covering the sun. As Madame Bustier finished the lesson, and the bell rang, signaling the end of another long, hard day at school, I packed away my stuff, grabbed my bag, and ran out the door. Running down the dark green stairs, I headed straight to my locker, fumbling in my pocket for the key when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey girl! I have _big_ news!" I turned around to see Alya practically jumping up and down, a wide grin on her face and her phone in her right hand.

"What?! Did you finally ask out Nino?" I nudged her, grinning.

"What? N- No! Not yet.." A slight blush appeared on her face, but she soon shook it off, "anyways, I think I know how to finally find out who Ladybug is!"

"Wha- What? Um- What makes you say that?"

"Well, remember the history book that mysteriously disappeared?"

I nodded, slightly nervous that she was onto me.

"Well, I just realized that I remember someone leaving class without a textbook."

 _Oh God._

 _This is it._

 _She knows._

 _My secret's out._

"But I can't remember exactly, I wasn't exactly concentrating that day, it wasn't what you'd call the most exciting lesson."

 _Phew._

"So, you don't know?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, not yet, I mean, now we definitely know that Ladybug is in our class!" She squealed the last part, almost bursting with joy.

I sighed, impressed that my best friend was still at it, constantly updating the LadyBlog, risking her life by going to the site of an Akuma Attack, and being a sleuth when it came to Ladybugs identity. I'm already too busy with homework to make time for that. Well, and the fact that I'm also the Ladybug Alya is busy day with trying to discover her identity, saving the world almost daily with my flirtatious partner, Chat Noir, with the never-ending battle against Hawkmoth.

Other than that, I'd probably be able to do the LadyBlog as well.

"But how will you figure out who in our class is Ladybug." I pointed out, trying not to give my secret away, "almost everyone has been akumatized, even you."

"Well, that's me off the list of possible LBs." Alya chuckled, opening her locker and taking an orange and grey rain jacket out, "come over tomorrow, and we'll finally figure out who Ladybug is!"

"Um- Right, ok, see you then!" I waved as Alya put on her jacket and left the school.

 _Her jacket._

I groaned, opening my locker, the realization of forgetting my jacket punching me in the face.

I slumped over to the school door, where masses of students were all trying to squeeze through into the streets of Paris. Having a small frame, I managed to slip through, and a cold blast of winter air greeted me as I started walking down the stairs, out into the wet evening.

Technically speaking, it was still the afternoon but as the days got shorter and the nights longer, it felt much more like ten o'clock at night. Gazing down a particular boulevard that led towards the park next to my house, the once full of life, luscious green trees were now bare, the brown leaves being blown across Paris by a strong and violent wind. I shivered, stopping to get my scarf out my bag. As I wrapped it round my neck, I heard a voice call my name.

"Hey Marinette!"

I turned around to see Adrien walking—well, it looked like limping—towards me, his hair blowing flawlessly in the wind, while mine probably looked like a tornado had blown through my room and landed on my head.

"Oh- Oh, h- hey Adrien! H- how are you?" I mentally facepalmed myself, cringing at what had just left my lips.

There seemed to be a dullness to his emerald eyes, but whatever it was, he didn't say. He simply chuckled, before responding, "I'm fine, but what about you? Where's your jacket? You must be freezing!" He exclaimed, worry flooding over his face.

"Oh- Oh, that! I- I um.. left it at home, silly me." I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head.

Clumsy and silly me had left my jacket, and to be fair, I regret it completely.

"What about the umbrella I gave you, do you have that?" He pondered, leaning against the side of the stairs.

I laughed, "I was actually just about to get it out my bag when you came over, what a coincidence!" My eyes widened.

 _I didn't stutter!_

I took the umbrella from my bag, and opened it, stepping closer to Adrien so it covered him as well.

He smiled, "Thanks, but you'll still be cold."

He took his jacket off, and handed it to me, holding the umbrella so I could put it on.

"Th- Thanks, but now you'll be freezing! I- I couldn't do that, I'd feel too horrible."

 _And now we're back to square one._

"Ah, but I have my shirt over my t-shirt, so I'll be fine, don't worry." He gave a genuine smile that I could've melted at the sight of any time.

But, it was too cold to even partially melt.

"Sh- Shouldn't you be getting home so y- you can practice piano?" I mentally slapped myself, realizing what I just said.

 _Shit._

 _Now he knows for sure I'm a stalker._

 _Not like I wasn't but still!_

"How did you know I had piano today?"

 _Damnit._

"Oh- Oh, N- Nino told me."

"Ah, I get you. Anyways, apparently there's some really bad flooding near my house, so my lessons have been cancelled this week. Since no one can get in or out of my house for the next few hours, I have to wait. I also hurt my leg during PE today, so I can't exactly walk that distance."

 **Adriens POV**

"Ah, I get you. Anyways, apparently there's some really bad flooding near my house, so my lessons have been cancelled this week. Since no one can get in or out of my house for the next few hours, I have to wait. I also hurt my leg during PE today, so I can't exactly walk that distance."

 _Of course I didn't hurt it in PE, it got hit by a car! Thanks to an Akuma..._

 **Marinettes POV**

So that's why he was limping earlier.

"Oh! Well- Um, you could come to my house and wait if you want, to get out of the cold. Plus, it's not as far as your house. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

Adrien smiled, "really?"

I smiled back "Yeah, why not."

Adrien tried to walk but I saw him visibly wince in pain. Walking over, I took his hand,

"Can I help?" Adrien nodded, so I put his arm over my shoulders, and put my arm round his waist so he could lean on me.

He looked grateful, but spoke up, "I'm so sorry, honestly if you have plans or need to go somewhere urgent, please, just leave me, I'll be fine."

I chuckled slightly, "I have no plans, and I can't really leave you here helpless, can I?"

Adrien smiled once again, "Thanks Mari."

 **Word Count (Excluding POVs and Authors Note): 1233**

 **Ayy! First chapter, so Adrienette seems to be the main ship this chapter, but don't worry, there will be others in the next chapter! ;)**

 **Speaking of which, chapter two is about finished and ready to roll out! So, see you next time!**

 **Claws Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adriens POV**

Marinette's been so kind to me, but as I thought, she still stutters and is quiet whenever she speaks to me.

 _Maybe I'm right... Maybe she does hate me, she's just trying to be nice._

A high-pitched voice dragged me away from my thoughts and back to rainy Paris.

"Adrikins!"

 _Ugh, here we go again._

"Hey, Chloè." I tried to be as nice as possible, even though she doesn't get that I don't like her. And she's rude to practically everyone, including her so called 'best friend'.

"Why are you walking with _Mari-Trash_ , when you could be walking with me! I'll have daddy pick us up now and have the finest food served at his hotel!" She rambled on, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

 _Well, there you go, point proved._

"Marinette is not trash, Chloè, and if you think that about my friends, then frankly, I don't really want to be your friend, so goodbye."

Chloè gasped, glaring at Marinette in disgust.

" _You_. You _stole_ him from me! You're a disgrace!" Marinette flinched as Chloè got all up in her face, "no one would _ever_ love someone like _you_."

Marinette stared miserably at the ground, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Chloè, I think you should go, _now_." I stated, holding Marinettes hand to comfort her.

"Ugh, whatever, if you want to hang out with _this_ pile of garbage then fine, but you're missing out!" She lifted her leg and kicked Marinette in the knee with her high heel, making Marinette fall into a puddle. Chloè laughed horribly, and proceeded to drag her foot through the pool of water, throwing it over Marinette.

I'd had enough.

Using my good leg, I kicked some of the muddy water at Chloè, leaving her with a shocked expression and mud all over her outfit.

"Ah- _Ahhhh!_ No, no, this must've been an accident, right Adrikins?" She puckered her lips and looked up at him.

"Sorry Chloè, I'm sure you'd like to go home and wash your clothes, and while you're at it, explain to your father _why_ this happened."

I retorted, turning around and giving a hand to Marinette to help her up.

"Wha- Ugh! Unbelievable!" Chloè hissed, stomping away.

 _This is why no one likes her. I bet not even Sabrina likes her._

I turned my attention to Marinette, who was still on the ground, sobbing. Picking her up, I looked into her eyes, "I am, so, so, so, sorry about that, it's my fault for being here, she never learns..." I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"Really? I thought you two were best friends!" Marinette chimed sarcastically, a grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes appearing on her face.

I laughed, taking her hand, "come on, you can't go home like that. Let's go to the cafe, you can go to the bathroom and get cleaned up, then we can take some drinks home?"

She smiled up at me, "O- Ok. Thanks, Adrien."

"No problem," I smiled, then looking down at her leg, where a small amount of blood showed through the fabric, "can you walk ok?"

Marinette stumbles a few steps forward, before turning around to face me.

"Kinda, I'll be ok for today."

I nodded, "Ok. Hey, I down we need to help each other walk now!" I grinned, holding out my hand.

Smiling, she took it, "I- I guess so."

Walking into the cafe, a warm blast of air from the heater above the door engulfed us, instantly getting rid of the cold elements we had felt just moments before.

"What do you want? I'll order while you go clean up." I asked, standing next to a table.

"Ummm..." she started, looked up at the menu.

 _She looks so adorable when she's thinking._

"Just a regular hot chocolate please. Oh! And a plate of cookies." She smiled, handing out some money. I shook my head, "I'll pay, you go clean up."

"Thanks." She stared, before heading to the toilets.

I sighed, staring after her.

"Hey! Hey kid! Adrien! Psst! Earth to Adrien? Do we have contact? I repeat, send us your co-ordinates now! Nope, we've lost contact." A voice sighed from my bag, dragging me back to Earth.

"Sorry?"

A wide grin appeared on Plaggs face as he looked up at Adrien, "he's alive! I don't know what I'd do without my cheese, I'm starving!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get you some cheese, just keep your voice down," I said, before pushing Plagg further into my bag, and going up to order, "hi, I'll have a regular hot chocolate, a plate of cookies, and a two shot espresso." I sighed, _I was going to need it after the day I've had._

"Oi!" I felt a nudge from my bag.

"And.. would you happen to have any camembert?"

I got back to the table with the order, and sat down just as Marinette came out of the bathroom with most of the mud away. She sat down, taking her drink and cookies. "Thanks so much, I owe you one. I'll give you whatever you want from the bakery when we get back to mine."

I chuckled, "Thanks."

"Oh, and the way you stood up to Chloè like that was amazing, I couldn't have done that at all, I feel like an idiot..." she sighed, sipping her hot chocolate.

I took her hand from the table and held it tight, "you are not an idiot, you're amazing, remember that, ok?" She smiled, nodding, thanking me and went to get something from her purse, so I took the opportunity to sneak the camembert into my bag, which now reeked of the stuff, for Plagg.

Suddenly, a few people yelled "Look, there's Adrien with his girlfriend! The same person from the fountain!" They started to take pictures, more people doing the same.

"No! Look, listen, you've got it wrong- she's not my-." I sighed, as they ignored me and kept throwing questions at us.

 **Plaggs POV**

I gobbled up the camembert Adrien gave me and lay down, holding my stomach, "That. Was. Good!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes. All of a sudden, lots of voices started to appear from near the table. I opened an eye, then both, and flew up to the top of the bag and peaked out, tens of people crowding around Adrien and Marinette — who Adriens almost as in love with as Ladybug in my opinion — with cameras and phones out. I scanned the rest of the cafe, then my mouth dropped. I could probably fit three- no four- maybe even five pieces of camembert in there at once! I- I'm shocked... Marinettes purse...

 _Tikki!_

 _It's really you!_

"Tikki!" I whisper-yelled over to her, and she had pretty much the same reaction as I had. She flew over and hid inside Adriens bag with me.

"Plagg! It's you! I can't believe it! Oh my- Oh God, Plagg! No wander Adriens bag was smelly at school, you've turned it into your own personal restaurant!"

"Only with the finest foods, that is." I flew over to a zip and unzipped it, revealing a compartment containing tins and packets of Swiss, cheddar, and obviously, camembert.

Tikki sighed, shaking her head, "so, Adriens Chat Noir huh? Who would've thought..."

"Obviously not Marinette, those two are so dense!"

Tikki giggled at my remark, a child-like grin appearing on her face, "so true."

 _She looks adorable like that..._

"What was that?"

 _Oh Swiss! Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes."

I facepalmed, a blush appearing on my face, as I stared at the bottom of the bag.

"Well, it's true though..." I tried to keep the conversation going.

Tikki blushed, but you could barely tell because of her colour. The thing that gave it away was the red patches on her spots.

"Well that's very nice of you to say." She smiled, "I should be getting back to Marinette, so... I'll see you soon." She grinned again, flying out of the bag, "Au Revoir, Plagg."

 **Word Count excluding POVs and ANs: 1341**

 **A/N: Like I promised! Here's some Plikki for you to cure your hunger for ships!**


End file.
